


All Your Curves and All Your Edges

by acquitarte



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Rimming, They're cute when they're sleepy ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquitarte/pseuds/acquitarte
Summary: It started innocently enough. Damen had no intentions of doing anything more than kissing Laurent’s shoulder and going back to sleep. Laurent froze momentarily at that, the contact enough to wake him. But then instead of moving away, he moved closer, burying himself in the space between Damen and the mattress.





	All Your Curves and All Your Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after How Much to Give, How Much to Take
> 
> Title is taken from the John Legend song.

Surprised wasn’t the right word for how Damen felt when he realized Laurent was still in bed next to him. No, it didn’t seem right when he’d done it more times than he could count on his fingers now. Going to sleep next to him at night felt easy. Natural. Though that wasn’t to say Laurent himself had become any easier to deal with as a person. The process of combining lives and kingdoms hadn’t been simple for either of them, and moreover, Laurent was in the difficult process of learning who he was without his uncle looming over him. 

But waking up next to him? No, that was still something special. Something noteworthy and wonderful each time. So as a result, Damen wrapped one arm around Laurent and pulled him close. As close as he could when Laurent had a habit of sleeping on his stomach, at least. The small, sleepy noise that Laurent made in response tugged at something in him. 

It started innocently enough. Damen had no intentions of doing anything more than kissing Laurent’s shoulder and going back to sleep. Laurent froze momentarily at that, the contact enough to wake him. But then instead of moving away, he moved closer, burying himself in the space between Damen and the mattress. 

The end result was that Damen found himself halfway on top of Laurent, and if it gave his body ideas, well, he wasn’t really to blame for that. So he kissed Laurent’s shoulder again, closer to the junction of back and neck this time. Laurent somehow simultaneously arched up against him and exposed more of his neck, leaving Damen with no choice but to cover the stretch of pale skin with his mouth. He followed the reverse path back down the side of Laurent’s neck, following the natural path to the curve of Laurent’s shoulder. Again, he felt Laurent shift beneath him, but he still had not said anything to acknowledge that he was awake. 

“You’re quiet,” he said against Laurent’s shoulder blade. 

“Your mouth seemed busy. I didn’t want to interrupt,” Laurent replied. The jab landed uncomfortably, though he knew Laurent probably had not meant it quite so harshly. Still, the memory of their argument the night before juxtaposed starkly against the mood of the morning. 

Damen began to move away, but before he could withdraw entirely, Laurent had laced their fingers together, keeping him in place. “No, I didn’t - I’m sorry.”

He sounded as if he meant it, but that didn’t stop Damen from biting the back of his shoulder. If it was harder than was strictly necessary or likely enjoyable, it was mitigated by the wet kiss that followed. Laurent let out a quiet gasp and pressed up against him. 

“You’re right, I was,” Damen said as the idea came to him. Before Laurent could question what he meant, he was mouthing his way down Laurent’s spine. He hadn’t shaved in a few days. There hadn’t been time, not to waste on something so insignificant, and his growing stubble rasped against the smooth planes of Laurent’s skin. Smooth, but not soft. He felt the flex of Laurent’s back, his sides, against his palms as he moved down the bed. 

“Damen what are you-” his question was cut off by a surprised moan as Damen spread firm muscle with his thumbs and licked a slow, wet stripe from Laurent’s balls to his tailbone. Damen paused, listening to the shaky breath that followed and giving Laurent the chance to decide if he wanted Damen to continue. 

He kissed the back of one thigh, then the other. Wordlessly, Laurent spread his legs to give Damen room to lay between them. Almost reverently, he dragged his mouth over one side of Laurent’s ass. He was content to simply breathe in the smell of him; to know that they had all the time in the world. 

Pausing to plan his course of action, Damen saw already the map of where he had been. It was written in the pink scrape of his chin against Laurent’s sensitive skin, in the goosebumps that followed in the wake of his mouth. His next kiss was a firm, claiming thing. There would be a mark. It didn’t matter that no one would see it - he would know it was there. 

He thought he heard Laurent breathe his name. The muscles of his back were taut, every line of his body anticipatory. Damen smiled, pleased, against Laurent’s lower back and began to work his way back down. This time he ghosted over Laurent’s entrance. The tease of breath against sensitive skin got him the smallest shift of Laurent’s hips. He ground his own against the mattress, his excitement building in response to Laurent’s. 

The next pass of his tongue was firmer, exploratory. He traced the ring of muscle once, twice, before kissing it like he would Laurent’s mouth. Hungry and honest and so, so impossibly wanting of anything and everything Laurent wanted to give him. Further up the bed, Laurent let out another quiet sound. Damen’s grip on his hips tightened - not restricting, but reassuring. Stabilizing. 

Laurent’s legs spread further, almost instinctively, to give Damen more access. Instead of pressing deeper, Damen nosed his way down to suck gently at the underside of Laurent’s balls. 

“Damen, I-” Laurent began, his tone a warning. He would never get over that, either. How easy it was to work Laurent up to the edge. How quickly he neared the point of breaking when he was not actively fighting it. Damen wanted to enter him, to mount, to drive them both to climax. He wanted to keep Laurent right here all day, loose and relaxed and making little noises of pleasure beneath him. He wanted to not have to choose between one or the other, though he knew the latter was likely impossible. But still, they had time before anyone came looking for them. 

He wrapped a hand firmly around himself and took a slow breath before continuing. He had no intentions of spilling onto the sheets. Not yet, at least. His gentle teasing of Laurent’s hole resumed, his tongue flicking lazily against the tight ring of muscle. Damen tried to ignore the pointed tilt of his hips. It was followed by an annoyed, needy whine that Laurent stifled with a pillow. He couldn’t help his own groan at that. 

It only served to renew his fervor as he got started in earnest. Now, he dipped his tongue beneath the rim, lapping against the press of muscle against his mouth. He felt the urgent pulse of blood in his groin, the building need at the base of his spine. Gone were the days in which he could last forever, ruined by Laurent. By his own sentiment. 

“Can I?” he began to ask, thumbing gently against Laurent’s entrance. 

“Yes,” Laurent breathed against the bed, arching his back as if further persuasion was needed. 

As much as Damen loathed the thought of pulling away when he had what he wanted so close at hand, there was only so far his own spit would get them. With a groan of need, of annoyance, he moved to grab the small vial of oil from the bedside table. He used the time to work himself down a little. The feeling of his own calloused hand against his cock was a far cry from what he wanted right now. The need for contact, for friction, kept at bay by the knowledge that something better was yet to come. 

Rubbing oiled fingers over Laurent’s entrance earned him an impatient “I’m ready.”

He didn’t ask “are you sure?” knowing that it would only serve to irritate Laurent. Instead, he kissed Laurent’s shoulder blade and used his dry hand to adjust the angle of Laurent’s hips as he lined them up. He barely made it past the tip before his forehead dropped against the back of Laurent’s neck, his breathing harsh. Laurent was so impossibly hot and tight around him. It went straight to Damen’s head. 

After a long moment, he felt Laurent began to push against him. Damen squeezed, hard, at the base of his dick to keep himself from coming undone. The sound he made was equal parts groan and laugh. He was pleasantly surprised, and it did nothing for his self control. He managed to mouth another wet, sloppy kiss against Laurent’s shoulder as he slid in the rest of the way. His next moan was a curse into Laurent’s hair as he rolled his hips. 

Already his skin was buzzing with need. He wrapped an arm around Laurent’s chest, pulling him close as his other hand closed possessively over the bone of his hip. Damen kept his thrusts slow, measured, though he knew from the way Laurent tensed around him that he’d found his mark. 

One of Laurent’s hands found its way into his hair, tugging gently. The other twined with his own over Laurent’s hip. That, more than anything, threatened to finish him. As the pressure built impossibly at the base of his spine, he wrapped their joined hands around Laurent’s dick, stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts. 

He wasn’t sure which one of them began to come first, only that he became aware of his own impending orgasm as he felt Laurent tighten impossibly around him at the same time that his cock pulsed beneath their fists. It felt like he was coming through Laurent. As if their release was impossibly tied, one and the same. He heard his own harsh cry at the same time that he felt Laurent spill over his fingers. His hips bucked against Laurent’s of their own accord, his rhythm given over to the instinctual need to bury himself in Laurent. 

They came down together. Somehow, Damen managed to avoid crushing Laurent against the mattress, instead collapsing at an odd angle with Laurent halfway on top of him. When at last he pulled out, willing his legs to work as he searched for something to clean Laurent with, he couldn’t help but smile. Sprawled comfortably against the mattress, Laurent was all white and pink and gold. And better yet, easy and happy and his.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr @acquitarte!


End file.
